Fuel cells are useful for generating electricity. Fuel cells facilitate an electrochemical reaction between reactants such as hydrogen and oxygen. There are various components within a fuel cell including an electrode assembly.
Example electrode assemblies include a membrane with electrodes on both sides of the membrane. One of the electrodes serves as a cathode and the other serves as an anode. In some fuel cell designs, a gas diffusion layer is provided between the electrodes and a reactant distribution plate that facilitates directing the reactants toward the membrane.
There are various challenges associated with assembling fuel cells including achieving appropriate alignment of the various components within the fuel cell. Typical assembly procedures are relatively time-consuming, labor-intensive and, therefore, tend to introduce additional cost.